Goosebumps
by Mugiwara no Harry
Summary: An elder god's true story is finally revealed...


_A long, long time ago, gods existed. And where there are gods, there are godslayers. The two bands warred, the conflict threatening the fabric of the multiverse itself. However, two individuals from the warring factions had found peace - A godslayer named Ruby, and a being called the Serpent of Nature. They hid away from the conflict, carving out a life for themselves in a nigh-unknown universe, and eventually had a child. They named this child Eric, and he was the light of their life. Despite their happiness, the world they were in didn't stay peaceful for long. Five years after their son's birth, a rogue group of godslayers tracked the family down for their perceived 'crimes' and attacked, plunging the world into chaos as the powerful beings fought. Despite heavy losses on the godslayers' part, they killed the parents after a 10-day battle and prepared to slaughter the son._

 _However, they had awakened a beast with that action, one that was best left sleeping. In his rage, the hybrid Eric awoke his true power, and slaughtered the remaining godslayers. After mourning his parents, he fled to a distant world, one that the gods and godslayers hadn't yet touched. He trained there, honing his control over his abilities and exponentially increasing his power. After 15 years, he headed back into the multiverse and jumped from world to world, discovering new techniques and finding people who he viewed as family. He formed a 'family', composed of beings who he implicitly trusted and would do anything for._

 _Eventually, he created a world of his own, built only to provide shelter for his family and the many beings he'd encountered over his travels. However, the two factions took notice of this action, and banded together to destroy the hybrid and his world. They launched an all-out assault on the small planet, certain that they'd be victorious. They were wrong._

 _Their forces were repelled by the family and the various beings on the planet, with Eric combating the remainder in the gap between the universes. Some fled after the beginning of the battle, returning to their homeworlds and resolving to never speak of the monster that was an enraged Eric. The rest stayed there, fighting the being of nigh-infinite power in the gap between the worlds. Eventually, after many millennia of fighting, Eric won the battle and returned home, only to find his 'family' ruling as gods in his absence, and deeming him the avatar of all evil. Shocked beyond words, he left himself open to a nearly-fatal blow from his 'sister'. Shock turned to anger, and he vowed revenge on the traitors as he fled into the world's wilderness, not to be seen for half a century._

 _He then returned at the head of a revolution, taking back over the kingdom and sealing his traitorous 'family' forever. Despite his victory, he still felt hollow. He'd lost everything multiple times, and though he'd always clawed his way back up, it was always lost again. He eventually left the world, seeking both answers and a good fight. After discovering how powerful he was when he accidentally punched through a universe, he sealed his power away, as it was the only way for him to enjoy fighting. Despite the thrill of the fighting, he still felt empty inside. Eventually, he took his own life in the universal gap, hoping to end his miserable existence._

 _However, his story didn't end there, and he was reborn into a new body, his soul and power still intact. For years, he puzzled over why he was reborn, before deciding to forget about his past life and start anew. He travelled the universes once more, adventuring with new friends and coming to terms with who he was. Eventually, he discovered love and acceptance, and was truly happy for once in his life._

 _However, the seal holding his former family had broken, and he felt obligated to destroy his former family before they threatened everything he held dear. In an epic battle, he sacrificed himself to kill the traitors, fulfilling his destiny… And then promptly turned into Cthulhu and proceeded to decimate Earth until he grew tired and fell asleep. Why? Nobody knows."_

After reading that sentence, a large man slammed a thick book shut with a resounding CLAP! He glared down at the book and stated the obvious - "This is definitely not the newest Goosebumps™ book!" - as he tossed the screaming, human flesh bound book into his incinerator.


End file.
